Antes dela
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Como eu imagino que seria a chegada de Dany e Jon em Porto Branco.


Uma mistura de tudo o que eu amo na série e nos livros. Nada me pertence. Não sei se vou continuar. Talvez sim, talvez não, só o tempo dirá. Por enquanto, fica sendo um pequeno Slice of Life, um momento no dia de Jon e Dany

.

.

Sinopse:

Como eu imagino que seria a chegada de Dany e Jon em Porto Branco.

JON

Saiu da cama ainda quente e enquanto seus pés tocavam o chão frio, parou por um tempo a fim de escutar os sons dos ventos de inverno dançarem pelo quarto. Suspirou profundamente enquanto o ar gelado entrava em seus pulmões, tentando inutilmente organizar seus pensamentos, e andou em direção da janela, nu, sentindo o agradável desconforto do frio do norte percorrer todo o seu corpo sem pudor.

Então olhou para ela.

Sua rainha. Deitada na cama, cabelos prateados espalhados no travesseiro e seu corpo nu coberto por uma pele de lobo de um elegante tom amarelo. Riu, em parte pela ironia, em parte pela felicidade. E se ficava cada vez mais frio a medida que subiam para o norte, Daenerys parecia não sentir a diferença, era sempre quente, e às vezes ele se pegava comparando-a com seu lar em Winterfell, a forma como sempre estava agradavelmente protegido do frio em sua companhia.

Pensou adiante. Era Fantasma escondido a margem das docas, sentiu o sabor salgado do mar, escutou um menino chorando em algum lugar distante, cheirou uma torta quente saindo do forno e mais além, sentiu o suor dos trabalhadores e o medo ao olharem para o céu. Viu o grande navio se aproximar cada vez mais da baía, e acima dele dois monstros alados. Não fez barulho algum. Mas sentiu os olhos dos Dragões repousarem sobre ele, como se o acusassem silenciosamente: sabemos quem você é, sabemos o seu segredo.

De sobressalto voltou para o navio. Daenerys beijava lentamente seu pescoço, suas mãos envolvidas sobre ele, quentes como um dragão.

_ O que você... Parecia estar olhando para o mundo, mas seus olhos estavam fechados.

_ Os dragões estão assustando as pessoas no cais.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

_ Sempre é assim. Tem medo. Covardes.

Virou-se para ela. Era tão bonita que ele mal acreditava que fosse real.

_ Meu pai dizia que um homem só pode ter coragem se tiver medo.

Ela riu. Parcos raios de sol atravessavam a janela em refletiam em seu cabelo em uma miríade de cores, não tão bonitas quanto seus olhos, seus olhos era uma coisa maior, quentes como a própria, frios como o norte, um tom de violeta quase azul, quase branco, exóticos e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente familiares.

_ Então eles são os mais corajosos dos sete reinos.

Beijou-a com fervor. Tinha muito a fazer, muito a contar, e talvez aqueles fossem seus últimos minutos de paz.

_ Já vamos atracar, talvez devêssemos vestir algo, um manto para cobrir seu traseiro real. Ajoelhou-se oferecendo a pele de lobo em chacota.

DAENERYS

Queria dizer que não estava acontecendo de novo, queria dizer que aprendera a lição muito bem na baia dos escravos, mas a verdade é que mais uma vez estava se apaixonando. Se perguntava se era assim porque era uma Targaryan ou se era assim ainda que que fosse uma Targaryan, o fato era que era da forma que era e lutar contra era uma batalha sem propósito. Ao fim e ao começo era uma mulher de grandes vontades, gostava de importantes conquistas, extraordinárias vinganças e notáveis amores.

Ainda assim se perguntava se Jon Snow era uma boa escolha, tinha que pensar com os olho além de uma mulher, tinha que vê-lo com os olhos de uma rainha. Sentia-se encantada com ele como não ocorria a muito tempo, admirava sua honra semelhante aos cavaleiros dos contos que ouvia quando crianças, era como um nobre deveria ser, e ainda assim era um bastardo. Um bastardo com um nome, um rei bastardo.

Pegou-se mais uma vez admirando a curvatura de sua bunda, os músculos das costas magros e bem definidos, sua pele ainda mais pálida que a dela, e seu cabelo escuro como a noite, e de tudo o que viu o que mais amou foram os olhos, de um azul misterioso, familiar, lembrava aos olhos do irmão, se o irmão tivesse qualquer coisa no coração além de amargura e maldade, eram olhos de dragão, afiados e perspicazes, o que fez Dany se perguntava se algum Targaryan alguma vez havia cruzado o caminho de um Stark para uma relação mais mundana do que uma batalha.

_ O povo tem medo porque tudo o que viram do sul foi tormenta. – Jon falou, terminando de calçar suas botas pesadas. Ficava com o dobro do tamanho naquela roupa, mas ela poderia entender agora o porquê, ficava cada dia mais frio.

_ Não venho do sul. Venho do Oeste.

Ele sorriu. Jon nunca tinha grandes sorrisos, mas ela admirava os pequenos vestígios de um quando os via.

_ Tudo abaixo da muralha é o Sul ou coisa pior. Os nortenhos têm um senso único de pertencimento. É como se não fizessem parte dos sete reinos. Acredito que isso tem muito a ver com a composição do nosso povo. A maioria ainda reza pelos deuses antigos, ajoelhados perante a uma velha árvore coração. Somos descendentes dos primeiros homens, e nos mantemos assim. Contamos suas histórias dia após dia, e vivemos a lembrança dos dias de glórias.

Não soube o que responder. Começou a se vestir e Jon começou a ajuda-la numa dança lenta e sensual que parecia mais um prelúdio para tirar a roupa do que para colocar. Sentiu o barco atracar e os Dragões rugirem. Escutou o silêncio e então o alvoroço. Por fim Jon colocou um manto quente sobre seus ombros, feito de uma pele negra como a noite.

_ Vão me rejeitar? - perguntou com a voz firme, olhando as pessoas que agora se amontoavam por todo o cais como em um formigueiro humano.

_ A verdade é que não sei. Não sei o que meus vassalos dirão quando souberem que me ajoelhei perante a Mãe dos Dragões, não seria a primeira vez que enfrento um motim. Mas não são crianças do verão... apesar de Lady Mormont... De qualquer forma, sabem que o Inverno chegou, tem medo do que podemos enfrentar, e não tenho dúvida que os dragões fazem o inferno de uma boa impressão.

Finalmente escutaram alguém bater na porta. Uma criada entrou e ajoelhou-se uma bandeja na mão, e apesar de tudo, não pode deixar de notar a forma como ela olhou a figura de Jon Snow com admiração, de como a bandeja foi servida primeiro para ele. Era uma garota do norte, não tinha dúvida, e Dany se perguntou se sempre seria assim...

JON

Nunca tinha vista Porte Branco tão cheio. Era como se todos os homens, mulheres e crianças houvessem abandonado suas casas e partido rumo ao Porto, à distância os dois Dragões haviam pousado em um par de torres velhas e resistentes como imponentes guardiões assustadores de um tesouro sem preço.

Ele viu a forma como Dany andava ligeiramente na sua frente, régia e destemida, como se seus ombros carregassem o mundo... E de fato carregavam. Não podia fazer muito mais do que estava fazendo, e rezava aos Deuses Antigos que fosse o suficiente.

Respirou profundamente e juntos saíram em direção ao povo. Mesmo com vários soldados ao redor, era impossível não sentir as centenas de mãos tentando alcança-los, mas Dany nem se quer tremeu. Era uma espécie de culto de adoração e temor, todos queriam ver a Rainha Targaryan com seus dragões, eram todos insetos atraídos pelo fogo.

Escutou um tumulto e se virou de imediato. Ele sabia o que era, ainda que os guardas não tivessem se quer uma ideia. Viu ele colocarem suas armas em mãos e lutou para gritar um comando alto o suficiente.

_ Não. Abaixem as armas. É Fantasma.

A maioria não sabia quem era Fantasma, mas mesmo assim abaixaram as armas. Escutou gritos e desordem. Nada mais importava. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e já não sabia se era homem ou lobo.

Dany o olhou confusa em busca de uma resposta, mas a única frase que conseguiu falar antes de receber o impacto foi "não se preocupe". O lobo pesava tanto quanto um boi, e por um minuto Jon perdeu completamente o ar de seus pulmões, Fantasma não era um filhote, nunca havia se comportado como um, mas naquele momento foi como se encontrassem pela primeira vez, e como lágrimas em seus olhos Jon se lembrou do pequeno lobo branco que fora um dia.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar olhou para Dany que o observava analiticamente a distância.

_ Daenerys, conheça Fantasma.

Fantasma nunca fazia barulho nenhum, e a única vez que escutara o uivo do lobo foi no dia em que morrera na muralha, e como uma graça nada característica de um animal tão grande, Fantasma abaixou a cabeça, quase se ajoelhando perante a rainha. E então, como se não fosse nada demais, ela afagou a cabeça do lobo, e Jon sentiu como se a mão estivesse na cabeça dele.

_ Nunca vi um lobo tão belo. Ou tão grande.

O peito de Jon se encheu de orgulho.

_ Não é um lobo comum. É um lobo gigante, já não existem mais deles, e até onde sei, fantasma foi o único que sobreviveu da ninhada.

Desviou os olhos e encarou o mar, quando Dany o observava era como se ela estivesse descobrindo cada um dos seus segredos.

_ Erámos seis. Um para cada criança Stark. Lady foi a primeira a morrer, encurralada pela artimanhas de Cersei Baratheon. Depois foi Vento Cinzento, junto ao meu irmão, mortos e traídos nas Gêmeas. Então Verão que morreu em algum lugar além da muralha e Cão Felpudo. – riu para si mesmo – Se chamava assim porque foi meu irmãozinho Rickon ainda bebê que escolhera seu nome. Ele também morreu. Rickon. Morreu enquanto corria para os meus braços, uma flecha no meio das costas.

_ Falta uma? – Dany perguntou. – Arya e Nymeria. Arya voltou para Winterfell, mas sua loba já não estava com ela. Sansa não falou o que aconteceu, mas não tenho esperanças. A um certo tempo abandonei esperanças vãs.

_ Fico feliz por Fantasma. Ficou feliz porque vocês perduraram.

Ela apertou a minha mão e todo o meu corpo se incendiou. O povo gritou por toda parte. Saldavam a mim e saldavam a ela.

"Viva ao Rei e a Rainha do Norte."

Era como se antes dela eu só fosse metade de mim.


End file.
